Humans
This section contains all the information you need to know concerning the race known as Humanity Human History Human Beings originated on Earth. Rapidly expanding beyond their minature confines upon the discovery of faster means of travel amongst the stars. Very quickly it became apparent to other species that Humanity was to become a superpower amongst the stars. A mere 20,000 years following the first visit to Proxima Centauri. Humanity had claimed or conquered much of the habitable parts of the Milky Way and set its sights upon the Andromeda Galaxy. First attempts at travel were thrown awry however as it became apparent that their capacity to jump relatively short distances between the stars in the Galaxy was incapable of transporting them beyond the limits of the Milky Way System. It was only until Mankind's first contact with a species of greater technological advancement than themselves, the Oporatons, that they became aware of the fundamental mathematical patterns of dark matter which composed the universe: Gamma Streams. After being taught this technology by the Oporatons, the first Human Navigator: Rudd Ciasall took humanity beyond the confines of its first galaxy. Appearance Humans have a very similar body structure to the rest of the mammals that evolved on Earth. The most important differences being their upright position, enlarged neocortex, and opposoble thumbs. These evolutionary traits allowed for domestication of their planet and eventually relative domestication of their native galaxy. Their natural bodies are fleshy, soft and symetrical in one plane (when observed from the outside). Unlike the Oporatons, the human being posses only an endoskeleton. Technology has changed the face of humanity. The commercialisation of cosmetic and utility implants has caused their appearance to surf the wave of their technological advancement, changing from century to century. Contrary to what one would expect, this has not caused a huge amount of intraspecies aesthetic differentiation. With each new personal technological leap there has generally only been one leading manufacturer supported by the populace. Many anthropologists have attributed this to the average human being's yearning to "fit in", a feature not observed as strongly in other intergalactic species. A very small proportion of humans retain much of their original look as they refuse augmentation on moral grounds. Patronisingly labelled by others as The Clean, they often resort to living more secluded lives in small remote cities. Those who aren't labelled as The Clean but retain their human looks are those who live in poverty and can't afford the luxuries in which most other humans can. Many of these humans are seen to wear anything they can find and fill the mundane jobs in society. Evolution It is natural to suppose that once any organism has employed technology to remove the basics of 'Survival of the Fittest' then evolution takes itself along a different path. In this case in the many millenia which has passed since Gamma Stream technology was discovered humanity has changed almost beyond recognition. This is mostly thanks to Charles Gamma and the invention of Gamma Masks, a technology unique to the human race. Organisation Government : There are obvious challenges in effectively running Government across such significant distances. There are many examples of empires which have fallen having overstretched their reach beyond their capabilities. However, effective dark matter communication technology enables effective policy practice on many inhabited worlds. Additionally, the stereotypical fear of corruption and deceit amongst politicians is effectively wiped out due to the transparency of telepathic communication. History : Following the overthrow of the Frussian Dynasty in 46,000 A.D. (22,500 PGS) Humanity has effectively remained a Republic ever since, with only one coup ever attempted, which was thrown down when Admiral Standlinaus sacrificed himself and his crew before the usurpers had the chance to destroy the seat of government on Astrophia. Organisation : On each planet the population has the opportunity to vote in six Planetary Presidents. Of these six who effectively control the everyday management of the planet. Every year the population votes for one of these presidents to go to Sector Parliament (A sector in this case is an arbitrarily defined portion of the galaxy). Sector Parliament is united from all these planetary representatives and decides how to best govern a sector. Each sector votes for a Galactic representative to go to Galactic congress, which organises running of the galaxy as whole. From this congress which at its largest has reached 500 Million bodies. There is a vote every 100 years for a Universal Representative who will sit at the Seat of Government on Astrophia. At this point in time the Seat of Government is held by 258 members. Of these 258 there is voted one Universal Ruler who holds power for a maximum of 10 years. Difficulties and Resolution : The primary difficulty is representation from the individual to the universal. This is resolved due to clear and precise communicative abilities. With every human being capable of access to the Universal Manifesto with the pros and cons of each proposal laid out before them, it makes it very difficult to make the wrong decision when choosing who to vote for. : Enforcement of law falls to the military or any policing body established on an individual planet. The freedom given over to each individual being means that law-breaking inevitably occurs with rebel planets establishing themselves in obscure realms of the galaxy. Most of the time these are left to their own devices with no say in galactic politics, however, if serious restrictions are breached then the Human Federation Alliance makes their presence known. Military - The Human Federation Alliance : Whilst not seperate from Government the military tends to impose upon its members seperate rules and regulations. The Human Federation Alliance is the cover all term for the Human Military, with seperate branches for each sector of the galaxy. Military Life : The first step into the military is to begin life as a private reporting to the command of which ever planet they enlist. Following a period of training which lasts 2 years and a stay of at least 1 year, a private can either choose to climb the ranks within their own solar military or may request transference into a larger military force. If permission is granted they then begin military life again as a private within their galactic sector. Following another period of training of 5 years and a stay of at least 2 years a private may choose to climb the ranks within the galactic sector or again request transferrence to galactic military. After another 10 years training and a 5 year stay it is possible to request (rare) promotion to the Universal High Fleet. This fleet is called out only for special military situations in which no other force may be used, otherwise its members organise the stragety of grand intergalactic military movement. Military Branches Air : The oddly named 'Air' branch refers to the control of the vast fleets which travel across the stars. It is in space that the battle is won or lost. Land : Although not as prestigious as the Air Fleet, Land Military is necessary for the control and management of planetary warfare. Without control of a planet there would be no point in military engagement Covert Operations : In order to be recommended for Covert Operations one must have shown presitigious capability in battle and take special training for universal assimilation (i.e. moving within other species territory as if it were your own). It is said of Covert-Ops that their influence goes to the heart of other species governments.